Kiss Me
by Furude
Summary: Lovino works at his families restaurant and has always been shadowed by his little brother. Antonio fell in love with him the moment he walked through the doors. How can Lovino survive his family, customers, and an annoying Spaniard that just keeps coming back to see him? Especially when he is the first person to ever care about him.


Chapter 1

A cold winter was always evident in Canada, but this weather was starting to get ridiculous. Soft porcelain flakes of snow floated down to the earth and making a thick blanket of white on the ground below. At this hour of the evening most of the establishments were getting ready to shut down, all except one place.

The bright neon lights of Cantina Vargas glowed brightly in the thick snow that was falling from the sky, the place being busy for a Friday night. Every customer that entered hungry and impatient, another one came out full and satisfied.

Tables were gathered with people of all kinds, and the only two waiters in the Italian establishment were rushing around in a frenzy, hurrying to serve customers and receive their orders.

"Lovino!" The heavy Italian voice echoed out from the kitchen in the back, getting the older waiters attention gradually from the table he was waiting. "Table eights order is up!"

Lovino yelled back "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He finished taking their order before rushing to the kitchen window, grabbing the plates of steaming food. He frowned at the older man behind the small window, as was usual when it was busy. And any other day of the week. "People probably think you're crazy when you yell like that. They have no idea what you're saying!"

The cook just smiled at his grandson and shook his head, pushing the food towards him. "Nonsense! Italian is a charming language! We should be proud to have it! Feli uses it constantly."

Lovinos frown grew deeper and he just rolled his eyes, placing the plates on a larger platter and walking off yet again. As he hurried to his table, his eyes glanced over at his little brother.

He was smiling. When did he not? Feliciano always found the need to talk to the people he served, wanting to make friends wherever he went and make sure they knew what his name was. Who didn't want to be friends with Feliciano? He was always the happy one, the one that got pats on the head and praised for being so talented. Lovino couldn't draw like him. Couldn't sing like him. He was always the forgotten brother, the less important one. The one no one cared about.

As the dinner time rush slowed down to a stop, the customers all left and the open sign switched to closed. It was rather depressing when all the customers left. Lovino hated people, but he still didn't mind the absent noise of people enjoying their food and appreciating how hard he was working. that's what he craved.

Appreciation.

He just wanted to feel needed. Wanted to know that at least someone out there would care about him for being him. He hated living in the shadow of his little brother, and he needed some closure.

Feliciano was sitting at one of the vacant tables with their grandpa Roma and they both poured themselves a glass of wine as a celebration of a good night served. It was the life of Italians. Or at least the life of his family. Roma looked up from his glass and waved his eldest grandson over to them. "Lovino! Come over here, the tables can wait to be cleaned!"

Lovino glanced over at his grandfather and then frowned, scrubbing the dark wood of the table clean. "I'd rather work than drink with you two. I don't want another New Years Eve incident."

Feliciano giggled at the memory of the infamous incident that involved drinking, free food, and running in the streets with no clothes on when the clock struck twelve. Roma shrugged at him and swirled the red liquid in his glass before taking a drink. "Suit yourself."

Feliciano looked back at Lovino and smiled a little, feeling guilty that he was the only one still cleaning and taking care of the place. "Do you need help?"

Lovino frowned and almost broke the table with how hard he was scrubbing, glaring at Feliciano. "No. I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Extra sure?"

"Christ Feli! I said I was fine!" Lovino snapped back at him, annoyance clear in his facial expression.

Roma looked at the two with aggression. "Lovino, don't yell at him. He was only asking to help."

Lovino glared at the two of them before the cheerful and bright chime of the front door being opened was sounded through out the room. Lovino looked towards the door and saw that someone walked in, snow on his jacket and his hands shaking from the cold. Lovino stared at him. Just what he needed. Another distraction that blocked him from his thoughts. "Can't you read? The sign says closed."

The man removed the hood from his head and locks of brown hair shook out, strands of white snow flakes attached to the ends of his hair. He sighed deeply and looked at him, looking like he was going to say something when his eyes widened at him and whatever he was going to say disappeared off of his tongue. Lovino felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach with those green eyes looking straight at him. Maybe he just worked too hard tonight.

"Lovino! Don't be rude to a customer! Our doors are always open." Roma shouted at him before turning to the stranger with that cheerful grin he always held. "How can we help you?"

At the sound of Romas voice, the man blinked and snapped out of his stupor and looked at Roma. "Oh, yes! I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone for a minute. I thought I could walk home in this weather" He smiled, his grin equally cheerful "I suppose a taxi would be a better idea."

Feliciano smiled and stood up from his chair. "There's a phone in the back kitchen! Let me show you!" He waked towards the kitchen and the stranger followed him. His eyes returned back to Lovino and he smiled at him. Lovino rose a brow in return and he watched the two of them go into the kitchen.

Why did that man keep staring at him like that? Lovino thought that he wouldn't think about it too much and he continued to clean the tables.

When he was done, he slumped down on one of the booth tables and tossed the dirty rag he held on the table. He hated cleaning, but his grandpa and Feliciano would never do it. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, finally getting a moment of relaxation.

"Hola."

Lovinos eyes opened at the voice and he looked towards the stranger, who took a seat right beside him. He just simply stared at him with irritation in his tone. "What do you want? Weren't you supposed to leave?"

He smiled, his eyes bright and to Lovino, incredibly idiotic. "The taxi driver said he'd be here in an hour because of the weather. In the mean time, I thought I would get to know the family who helped me a little more."

Lovino frowned at him and sat up straight, thinking that whoever this guy was, was too cheerful and happy for his own good. "Why not talk to my grandpa or my brother?"

The tanned stranger smiled even more, his tone dropping to a teasing and sultry tone. "They didn't capture my attention like you did."

Lovino looked at him with confusion on his face, but on the inside he was utterly gleaming. That was the first time someone saw him first instead of seeing Felicianos positive attitude over his own negativity. He looked away from him when he caught himself staring, feeling his pulse beat faster.

The man just continued to stare at him and after a moment of heavy silence, he spoke up. "Knowing your name would be nice. I'm Antonio."

Frankly, Lovino didn't give a damn what his name was. He didn't just share his name with anyone who wandered in off the street. Even though Antonio seemed too stupid to be a threat anyway. "Good for you. A fitting name for a Cuban…"

Antonio laughed and Lovino couldn't figure out why his stomach fluttered at the sound. "Actually, I'm from Spain. From your accent I'm going to guess you're… Italian?"

Lovino made eye contact with him and it made sense that he was from Spain. That unique colour of green could only belong to someone truly exotic… "That's right.'

Antonio sighed. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

Lovino pouted at him. "I was just taught not to talk to strangers. And you look very strange to me!"

Antonio laughed again. "I've never had that response before."

Lovino frowned but then a honk was heard outside, the yellow gleam of a cars head lights filtering into the room. Antonio smiled down at him. "Well, until we meet again, yes?"

Lovino looked away from his stare and crossed his arms over his chest. "I doubt that will ever happen."

The Spaniard hummed at his negative attitude but instead of standing up, he moved closer to Lovino until he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Lovino felt a shudder pass through his body and he quickly leaned back, staring at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

Antonio's lips ghosted over the Italians ear and his happy tone lowered to one that was more promising and sweet. "No crees en el destino?"

Lovinos entire body reacted to the authentic Spanish words spoken to him, even though he didn't know what he said. He felt his skin flush and his fingers tips tingle, turning to look Antonio in the eye. As he was about to ask him what that meant in his angry questioning, Antonio denied talking further as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Antonio turned back to look at Lovino and he smiled, giving him a wink before placing his hood over his head and walking out the door into the heavy snowfall.

Feliciano and Roma came out of the back door that lead to their home on top of the restaurant and Feliciano pouted at the loss of his new friend. "He left already? I wanted to say good bye!"

Lovino stared at the door for a while longer and then stood up, that usual frown on his face. "You'll probably never see him again anyway."

Feliciano followed him as he proved his point even more. "That's why I wanted to say good bye!"

Roma just shook his head at the two and followed them as well, switching off the lights to the establishment and letting the cold night over run it until morning.


End file.
